Help from Unexpected Places
by Dracorex16
Summary: What if the Gods of the Land of Dhrall knew about different universes? What if they decided that the people of other universes would help them and their hired armies? Derek and his friend find themselves in a war in a land they never knew existed. Will they be able to get home and help the people of the land of Dhrall?


**Chapter 1: Heroes Revenge**

"Yo!" Brian yells from the backdoor. "What's going on?"

"We're practicing!" I answer backing away from the target dummy. Jared drops from a 20ft. wall next to me.

"Oh. Ok." Brian walks into the middle of the field. "Then lets practice." He smiles slyly.

He shoots up to 15ft. tall. Scale designs etch themselves across his skin as his skin turns a snowy white. His mouth pushes outward to form jaws that could chomp a tree in half. Sharp dragon teeth replace his flat human teeth. Finally, a huge spiked tail shoots from his backside and his feet shift and change to clawed dragon feet. Brian was now a gigantic White Dragon.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" He bellows as two humungous wings sprout from his shoulders.

"Bring it on!" I yell hefting my sword and shield.

Brian uses his Cone of Cold, but I raise my shield and Jared leaps back onto the wall. I leap forward to strike when suddenly; a high-pitched scream pierces the air. A greenish light comes from the distance.

Jared helps me onto the wall. We look into the distance. I pull out my high-powered binoculars as Jared's eyes narrow and Brian hovers in the air above us.

When we look in the direction of the green light, we see a horrible creature. It's most disturbing feature is that it has three heads. One is a lion head, another's a goat head, and the last one's a red dragon head. A chimera.

Jared and I rush back into the house to gear up. I put on a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots. Finally, I attach my power watch to my wrist. Jared puts on a pure black t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

We sprint from the house. Jared shoots into the air while I hop onto Brian's dragon back. He beats his wings in large powerful strokes. Within seconds, we're flying towards the chimera. A bow appears in my hands and a quiver of magic arrows materializes on my back.

I grab an explosive arrow and notch it. Once the monster was in range, I pull the bowstring all the way back and aim it at the chimera. The monster sees us them bellows in rage. The dragon head breathes a blast of fire at us, but Brian disperses it with a blast of ice.

I let the arrow fly right towards the chimera's lion head. As soon as the arrow touches the lion's maw, it explodes turning the chimera to ash. We land near the ashes.

"What was that?" Jared asks touching down next to us.

"I don't know," I reply slipping off Brian's back. "but I do know that something's not right here."

At that moment, a blast of white light hoots out of the trees straight at me. Quickly, Brian breathes an ice ball at the light knocking it to the left. It strikes a tree which instantly shrinks to the size of a pencil. We whirl around to see six guys standing behind us.

The first one has green hair, purple eyes, and was wearing bronze armor. He was about 5 ft. 7 in.

The guy next to him has blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing shining silver armor. He was about 5 ft. 3 in.

Another guy has red hair, black eyes, and was wearing obsidian armor. He was about 5 foot.

The next guy has brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing lightning blue armor. He was about 6 ft. 1 in.

The guy next to him has silver hair, white eyes, and was wearing blazing red armor. He was about 6 ft. 3 in.

I turn to the last guy and snarl. Brian and Jared take a step back.

The last guy has the same black hair and brown eyes that I do and he was 5 ft. 4 in. like me. The only difference is that he was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"You stay back!" I shout grabbing an arrow and putting it on the string. I pull the bowstring as far back as I could manage.

The guy smiles. "Hello, Derek. It's been awhile."

Brian and Jared stare at me then at the guy then back again.

"{You know each other?}" Brian asks.

I nod slowly. "He's my evil twin, Jack, and his team."

Jack smiles. "You remember Monster Changer," The green-haired guy smiles. "and the Shrinker," The blue-eyed guy waves. "and Ability Switcher," The obsidian-armored guy nods. "and Soul Switcher," The green-eyed guy smiles evilly. "and finally Cyberman." The silver-haired guy rubs his hands together.

I release my ice arrow which spirals towards Jack. Jack whips out his sword and slices the arrow in half.

"ATTACK!" I scream tossing my bow aside. A golden great sword appears in my hands as I rush forward. As soon as I clash with Jack, Jared and Brian leap into action.

Brian breathes frost left and right while Jared uses his super strength to try to rip Soul Switcher and Cyberman in half, but they slink quickly away.

I swing my sword around in a wide arc towards Jack, but he calmly deflects my strike and shoves me backwards. I stumble backwards. When I regain my balance, Jack and I start to circle each other like animals.

"I guess it's time for my ultimate weapon." I press the button on the side of my watch. After a 10 second pause, gleaming golden armor spirals from the watch and covers my entire body. "My power watch!"

Jack smiles. "I guess we're evenly matched now." He presses a button on the side of his watch. Instantly, pitch black armor covers him from head to toe.

My eyes widen in horror. "Is that…?"

"Yes. The demon armor of the devil." He raises his long sword. "Made of black diamond."

I smile then rush forward. He rushes to meet me. As soon as he's within striking distance, I feint towards his head. He raises his sword to block me, but I quickly change directions and run him through his stomach.

"How…?" He drops his sword.

"My weapons can cut through any material." I whisper in his ear. "Even black diamond." I jerk my sword out of his stomach. He slips to the ground.

"{Ready to go, Derek?}" Brian asks.

I nod then leap onto Brian's back. We shoot into the air with Jared at our side. We fly home.

"What happened to the rest of Jack's team?" I ask.

"{Oh, them? They ran away after you killed Jack.}" Brian replies.

"Good. Hopefully, we won't see them again." I smile to myself.


End file.
